


Tea Cups

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Episode: s03e08 The Boost Job, F/M, Nose Kiss, Vacation, tea cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Cups

-/-

Sophie suggests a vacation to morocco.

Hardison wants her to go with him to some star trek convention thing.

Nate wants too have himself a drunk pity party because he's Nate and broody and what else is new.

She expects Eliot to suggest to something with those creatures of death he so loves, but he surprises her instead and says "How bout Disney World?" and back he goes to drinking his coffee as Hardison's eyes bug out of his head.

"How hard did she hit you with that crow bar man?"

"Obviously to hard." Nate says sipping a scotch.

"I don't like vacations anyway I'll stay here and feed my plant." Parker says and knows the stares are coming.

"You can't feed a plant darlin'." Eliot drawls leaning on the island.

"You can actually if it's a Venus fly trap. Why don't you like vacations mama?" Hardison says while picking at his morning Hot Pocket.

"Because all the ones I've been on involved straight jackets." The look on Sophie's face told them not to comment for that Parker was grateful.

-/-

Nate had taken Sophie to Epcot to drink beer from around the world since it was as close as he could get her to morocco. Hardison was in Tomorrow Land on some kind of virtual Alien ride, and well Eliot sat next to her in the little car thing as they went through a small world.

"I like this ride its happy!"

"Fuckin' freaky ass dolls." He muttered as the lady behind them gasped. Parker looked over at the lady . "Are you not supposed to say fuck at the happiest place on earth?" the woman looked even more shocked as the ride came to a stop.

"Come on Parker, I'll show you my favorite ride now that I'm destined to go to my death bed singing it's a small world."

They walked along for a bit. "Ooh look mouse shaped ice cream." she pointed to a vendor. "I'll buy you some if you still want it after this." He stopped her in front of the ride.

"The tea cups?"

"I'm a multifaceted guy. Come on,"

"I don't know…" he pulls her to the front of the line.

"You can jump off buildings but a giant sit and spin scares you?"

"What's a sit and spin?"

"You'll like it I promise." he shoves her into a overgrown cup.

-/-

The world is spinning a blur of color and childish shrieks she loves this its like free falling but only sitting and she hears Eliot laugh next to her actually its more giggle than laugh and in that moment she loves her life. The ride sways to a stop. "See I told you.." Eliot points out. As they stand on slightly wobbly legs she kisses the tip of his nose. "Thanks, this is a lot of fun Eliot."

"You did not just kiss my nose. I'm Eliot women do not kiss my nose."

"You have a kissable nose. Now, buy me Ice cream." she drags him toward the ice cream cart. "There is something really very wrong with you."

"Yes, I know you've told me. What's next?" she says as Eliot hands over the notes for ice cream. She was beginning to like vacations not that she would tell anyone that.


End file.
